Algo inesperado- primera parte
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Un pensamiento surca en su mente, un amor que no es bueno piensa ella. Un fanfic de mi personaje (cristeen-cris) con las tortugas mas famosas Espero y les guste Gracias


Algo inesperado.

Era medio día y los chicos se encontraban en las alcantarillas.

-Hola chicos-dijo cris entrando

-¡Cris!-exclamo Mikey que la recibió con un abrazo.

-Cris, hola-dijo Donnie

-Hey cris – respondió Raph.

-Cris-dijo Leo.

-¿Cómo les va chicos?-pregunto

-Bien aquí todo tranquilo-comento Raph.

-Bien- sonrió.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?, dijiste que saldrías de vacaciones-

-Bueno al final no pude, no ahorre lo suficiente, asique decidí visitarlos.-

Los chicos conversaron un gran rato acerca de varios temas, ninguno en particular, comieron pizza, jugaron un rato a los videojuegos, hasta que se acercó la tarde.

-Bien chicos creo que ya me tengo que ir-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿No te vas a quedar para patrullar? , aún es temprano-dijo leo.

-Lo siento tengo que arreglar algo en mi apartamento-

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron de la chica. Esta asintió y salió hacia el mundo exterior donde alguna vez estuvo, donde todo era diferente, a veces bueno otras no.

Subió por las escaleras asegurándose de que nadie la notara y entro a su apartamento, encendió la luz y se tumbó en la cama.

-Vaya sí que fue divertido –se dijo

Miro al techo. Seguía pensando en sus amigos, ¿Cuánto tiempo los conocía?, tal vez un año, un mes, dos, no sabía, solo sabía que los quería a cada uno de ellos. Ella sabía que cada chico tenía algo especial.

Donnie era experto reparando y construyendo cosas, cada vez que se le averiaba su motoneta con la que entregaba las pizzas Donnie la ayudaba, o cuando no entendía algo del maestro splinter él le explicaba.

Mikey sin duda el chico más alegre y salvaje que había conocido, Mikey la animaba cuando ella estaba triste, un día recordó que para él era como su hermana mayor algo que a veces desearía tener igual que una madre, ella no supo que decir más que abrazarlo, ella lo veía como un hermano.

¿Y Leo y Raph?

Siempre se preguntaba, ¿para ella que eran?, ¿amigos?, ¿hermanos?, ¿algo más?.

Este pensamiento la detuvo, no era posible lo que estaba pensando, estaba enamorada, de dos chicos,..

-¡Espera un segundo!- exclamo.

-No creo que sea posible, digo son mis amigos pero yo ¿enamorada de dos chicos mutantes?, ¡!es una locura¡, no es posible-

En eso escucho unos golpeteos en su ventana que rápidamente la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la ventana y vio una sombra, muy familiar. Era leo.

-Leo…- dijo cris *un poco sonrojada*.

-Hola-le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que irías a patrullar?¡.

-Les dije a los chicos que me adelantaría-

-Ya veo- dijo y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, él chico de azul hizo lo mismo.

-Y emm.. ¿A dónde irán'-

-Donnie dijo que vio actividad extraña en el edificio del TCRI-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ella seguía pensando lo de hace rato, ese pensamiento aun surcaba su mente, como si lo perforaba, pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más le gustaba.

Has algo leo, vamos eres un líder puedes hacerlo se dijo.

-Emm cris, ¿te gustaría ver algo?- le pregunto.

-No se leo yo…. Pero el chico la interrumpió, tomo su brazo y la cargo con sus brazos.-

-¡Pero que¡… a donde me llevas¡?-

- Ya verás- le dijo con un toque de misterio que a ella no le desagrado.

El chico de azul y la chica vieron cruzar las casas y sus luces en ellas, unas se apagaban y otras se encendían, como si fueran luciérnagas. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un edificio el más alto que encontraron, ahí los esperaba una vista hermosa, la luna se posaba entre ellos reflejando su luz como si los bañara, algo hermoso, un tanto típico pero en ese momento era mágico.

-¡Wow!-exclamo la chica,-esto es hermoso-agrego.

-Es bello ¿no?-contesto.

-Lo más bello que vi-.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?- le pregunto-

-¿Qué no puedo disfrutar la vista contigo?-

Ella sonrió. Él sonrió.

-dime cris, ¿tú te has enamorado?-

-Alguna vez lo sentí, pero ahora no estoy segura-

-Osea que nadie te gusta-

-No lo se, ¿Por qué? ¿A ti si?-

-Emm eso creo-dijo un tanto nervioso.

Ella soltó una risita, el chico la volteo a ver.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-Solo que me imagine a ti y al capitán Ryan casándose-dijo un tanto burlona.

-Oye ni lo sueñes-

-Perdón-

Ambos rieron.

-¡Leo deja de jugar y baja en este momento!-grito una voz ahogada

-Es Raph, lo siento cris me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Está bien no hay problema- le contesto.

-¡Ya bajo chicos!-grito

Volteo a ver a la chica, se veía linda a la luz de la luna, se acercó hacia ella.

-Bueno te veré luego- dijo leo

-Si- respondió

-¡Leo te juro que sino bajas te arrancare el caparazón!-grito de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo

El chico de azul se acercó aún más hacia la chica y le beso la mejilla, un beso dulce y puro.

La chica se sonrojo.

-bueno ahora me voy sino me matan los chicos-

Y de un salto bajo del edificio para ir con sus hermanos.

-Adiós leo- dijo Cristen con un tono dulce.

-¿Qué tanto hacías ahí arriba?- pregunto Raph con un tono gruñón.

-Nada, solo veía la vista, que por cierto era hermosa- dijo mirando aun a la chica.

Aquella noche ninguno de los chicos lo esperaba, son esos momentos que quedan en la memoria de cada uno, por eso se llama

Algo inesperado.

Fin.

Bueno apenas es la primera parte, espero y les guste :D


End file.
